One Rainy Day
by Selene-Moonlight
Summary: Lo que puede pasar en un día de lluvia... - GaaMatsu, One-shot.


**Hola, he aquí un One-shot relajadito que se me ocurrió luego de saber que mañana lloverá todo el día. Espero lo disfruten.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son toditos de Masashi Kishimoto.**

xxxxx

La lluvia caía con furia sobre las calles ya casi desiertas del pequeño poblado de Suna. Era extraño ver lluvia en ese lugar, ya que siempre hacía demasiado calor, por eso nadie se lo esperaba.

Matsuri corría como una desquiciada para tratar de refugiarse. Luego de salir de la Universidad, la lluvia le había tomado por sorpresa y sólo tenía su bolso para cubrirse la cabeza.

—Rayos… –se quejaba la castaña, totalmente empapada por el repentino aguacero. Logró entrar a una tienda de comida tradicional que estaba abierta, pero en donde extrañamente no había nadie, sólo un chico de mediana edad que estaba atendiendo.

Cuando él la vio entrar, inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que se estaba refugiando de la lluvia, así que no la quiso molestar, solamente se acercó y le sirvió un té caliente al ver que ella estaba toda mojada.

—Yo no he pedido nada –dijo la chica sorprendida.

—No te preocupes, va por cuenta de la casa.

Matsuri esbozó una leve sonrisa y tomó entre sus manos la pequeña taza con el té humeante. Estaba tan cálida a comparación de su pálida piel, era tan reconfortante sentirla.

Mientras daba algunos sorbos, oyó el sonido de la campanita que indicaba la entrada de un cliente. No le dio mucha importancia al principio, pero al oír el nombre de esa persona todo cambió.

—¡Oh, Gaara! –saludó alegremente el chico que atendía el negocio. Los ojos de Matsuri se abrieron por la sorpresa e instantáneamente volteó a verlo, dándose cuenta de que efectivamente era el Gaara que ella conocía.

Un chico alto, de desordenado cabello rojo, ojos aguamarina y piel blanca como la nieve. Su mirada era fría y solitaria, dándole un aspecto aún más encantador. Sabaku No Gaara estudiaba en su misma universidad, tenían algunas clases juntos, pero él jamás la había volteado a ver. Gaara era sin duda el chico más codiciado por todas las mujeres que asistían a aquella institución, y ella, lamentablemente, no era ninguna excepción.

Había sucedido durante el primer día de clases, dos chicos le habían robado el dinero del almuerzo y ella, siendo tan pequeña y menuda, no era rival para ninguno de ellos. Pero de entre las sombras del pasillo apareció él; Gaara, quién sin ningún esfuerzo arrebató el dinero de esos chicos y se lo regresó, aunque sin dirigirle la mirada ni la palabra. Desde ese día Matsuri no lograba dejar de pensar en él.

—¿Por qué está aquí? –se preguntó en voz baja, pero creyó haber sido escuchada, puesto que en ese momento los opacos ojos del pelirrojo se posaron sobre su persona. Matsuri se sonrojó hasta la raíz del cabello, sintiendo que sus latidos se aceleraban y su cuerpo se entumecía.

Oh, Gaara podía lucir aún más guapo con el cabello mojado y la ropa pegada al cuerpo.

—Sasori, ¿tienes un poco de café del que me gusta? –dijo Gaara, yendo a sentarse a una mesa que estaba justo frente a la de Matsuri.

—No me queda aquí, pero creo que debe de haber algo en la bodega –respondió el tal Sasori, quién también tenía el cabello rojo y era ciertamente apuesto, pero para Matsuri nadie lo era tanto como Gaara.

Su forma de vestir era muy particular y llamaba bastante la atención. Siempre usaba ropa negra, pantalones ajustados, botas largas y chaqueta de cuero. Bueno, en realidad no era tan raro tomando en cuenta que él conducía una motocicleta.

Sasori se marchó a buscar el café de Gaara a la bodega, y en ese momento el pelirrojo volvió a fijar su vista en la castaña que estaba sentada frente a él, escondiendo su rostro como si fuese la culpable de algún crimen. Era muy gracioso verla actuar así, ella siempre se estaba escondiendo de todo.

—¿Por qué me mirará así…? –se preguntó a sí misma la chica, volteando a mirar por la ventana que estaba junto a ella, para disimular su incomodidad y nerviosismo.

Aquel silencio que sólo se veía interrumpido por la lluvia era absolutamente molesto, Matsuri sólo se quería levantar e irse de una vez, pero si lo hacía sería demasiado obvia, ¿no?

Pasaron aproximadamente diez minutos en lo que ese chico llamado Sasori se había ausentado, pero para Matsuri pareció ser mucho más, sobre todo con la mirada fija y descarada de Gaara sobre ella. ¿Pero por qué rayos la estaba mirando tanto? ¿Qué era lo que tenía?

Está bien, ya era suficiente.

—Disculpa –se armó de valor y se puso de pie, mirando al chico con el ceño fruncido —. ¿Puedo preguntar qué es lo que me ves tanto? –cuestionó —. ¿Acaso tengo monos en la cara? ¿O es que acaso te gusto?

El silencio de Gaara pareció ser determinante, como si hubiese durado horas, pero finalmente una sonrisa torcida se formó en sus labios.

—Tu ropa interior se trasluce –fue lo único que dijo, notando como la chica se ponía casi tan roja como su cabello. Matsuri bajó la mirada y se dio cuenta de que era cierto, su brasier de color rosa se podía visualizar perfectamente a través de la blusa blanca que llevaba puesta. Se sintió tan jodidamente avergonzada, pero no pudo decir nada, pues en ese momento llegó Sasori con el café de Gaara.

—Aquí está –dijo el chico.

—Creo que lo tomaré después, Sasori –dijo Gaara, poniéndose de pie para marcharse.

—Oh, de acuerdo, te acompaño a la salida.

Matsuri, mientras ellos dos se marchaban, volvió a caer sentada sobre la silla, tan avergonzada como nunca antes lo había estado en su vida. Rápidamente cogió una bufanda que traía dentro de su bolso y con ella trató de esconder su deplorable estado. Oh, demonios… ¿Cómo podría ver a Gaara ahora en las clases? ¡Que la tragara la tierra!

—Disculpa… –la voz de Sasori la sacó de sus pensamientos. Matsuri alzó la mirada y vio los ojos grises del pelirrojo, el cual sostenía un papel blanco y pequeño en su mano —. Gaara dejó esto para ti.

Matsuri lo miró extrañada, pero igualmente recibió aquel papelito, abriéndolo lentamente.

"_Matsuri, sí me gustas"_

Ella abrió los ojos como platos, y sin siquiera agarrar sus cosas, salió corriendo para alcanzar al chico, pero sólo lo vio subir a su moto e irse. Estaba tan sorprendida con lo que decía la nota… ¿Cómo que ella le gustaba a Gaara?

—No puede ser cierto –dijo aún sorprendida. Regresó al interior de la tienda y tomó sus cosas, notando que la nota –que dejó sobre la mesa al salir– tenía escrito algo en el reverso: era el número de teléfono de Gaara.

¿Tal vez debería llamarlo? Él incluso sabía su nombre, así que definitivamente no le era indiferente como siempre pensó. Tal vez sólo debía atreverse y hablarle.

Ah, si no fuera por este día de lluvia, nunca habría sabido que ella l gustaba a Gaara. Quizás una lluvia sorpresa no era tan mala después de todo.

Xxxxx

**¿Quién quisiera un día de lluvia así? Jajajaja, ay Gaara, siempre tan sexy xDD**

**Ya, me largo, nos leemos pronto en cualquiera de mis fics.**

**¡Bye!**


End file.
